


A Fic about Lime for Fishykarp

by Kate_The_Linguist_55



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Linguist_55/pseuds/Kate_The_Linguist_55
Kudos: 3





	A Fic about Lime for Fishykarp

Once upon a time, Lime ran out of chewing gum. "That's a bummer," said Lime. So she went to a shop and bought some more. The End.


End file.
